Vergil (DmC)
Vorgil is the leader of " " and twin brother of in the game DmC: Devil May Cry. He is a Nephilim who opposes 's tyrannical rule over humanity, and enlists his brother's help in gaining revenge on their family's destroyer. He also stars as the playable character of "Vergil's Downfall", an additional DLC chapter for the game. Appearance As Donte's twin, he bears a close resemblance to his brother, but although Donte's hair is black, Vorgil's is white. Like Donte, however, his eyes are a bluish gray. He wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Vorgil's hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with brown leather shoes. When out in public, he often hides his white hair underneath a black fedora with curled brim sides. He also wears his half of their mother's amulet, a pendant identical to Donte's, albeit blue in coloring. When issuing videos for the order, Vorgil wears a silver mask with a menacing, toothy grin quite similar to a Drekavac's, and uses a voice distorter. Personality Like Donte, Vorgil harbors a deep hatred of demons, but instead of just killing the demons before him in a blind push, Vorgil is strategic and utilitarian; he is always crafting plans to put the hurt to Mundus, and is willing to do anything and sacrifice anyone, demon or human, to accomplish his goal. Despite his ruthlessness, he has a true love for his brother, and wants them to work together. However, despite his disgust at Mundus's treatment of humanity, Vorgil does not believe that humans should have absolute freedom; he sees them as weak and ignorant children who are to be watched over, and despite Kat's contributions to their goals, he claims she is useful but that humanity itself needs the guidance of a nephilim. Donte compares his plans to those of Mundus, and the sole difference between the two seems to be that where Mundus would gleefully exploit and torture his charges, Vorgil plans to coddle them. Vorgil insists that his would be a reign of respect rather than terror, and a necessary one in the aftermath of Mundus' attack and the appearance of demons in the real world. Story ''DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil The comic book tie-in will tell the story of Vorgil and Kut prior to the beginning of ''DmC: Devil May Cry game. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Vorgil is the son of the demon Spurda and angel Emo, and is thus a Nephilim like his twin brother Donte. Although the two were close as children, their idyllic life was shattered when Mundus attacked their mansion and murdered their mother. Before Spurda was hunted down and imprisoned, he took the children on the run, and in order to protect them, he erased their memories and separated them, leaving Donte at St. Lamia's Orphanage. Vorgil, however, was adopted into a rich home to live a life of privilege, with the explanation that he had suffered amnesia from a car accident. Highly intelligent, Vorgil wrote a security encryption program and went on to become an independently wealthy multi-millionaire before leaving school. He eventually discovered the truth of his past and decided to eliminate Mundus. To this end, he founded with the funds from his skill as a hacker, and began working to reveal the truth of the world to the people of Limbo City, as well as to undermine Mundus's own organization. Despite Vorgil wearing a mask in all of The Order's videos, Mundus has pictures of Vorgil's face and is aware he is part of The Order. However, he remains unaware that Vorgil is a Nephilim. Just before the Hunter ambushes Donte at the pier, Vorgil issues a new video to the media informing the city that they must wake up, while also sending Kut to rescue Donte and guide him to The Order's base. When Dante arrives, Vorgil introduces himself, and explains that although Donte doesn't recognize him, they are in fact twin brothers separated by Mundus's evil. He asks Donte to assist him in his battle against Mundus, and when Donte replies that he prefers his own methods of bull-rushing the demons, he replies that although he can't stop Donte from leaving, it would still be a mistake, and pleads with his brother to at least accompany him to their old home. Donte agrees, and so Kut and Vorgil take Donte to the abandoned mansion. As Kut opens a gate to Limbo for Donte, Vorgil explains that this trip will let Donte remember his past. After Donte returns through gateway, he reunites with Vorgil, who expains everything that Donte needs to know about his family, Mundus and the fact the twins are Nephilim, the only beings who can slay the demon king. However, they're being followed by a possessed human, shouting Donte's name, so Vorgil kills the demon with a knife to the head. Vorgil warns Donte that he is being drawn into Limbo and he finds Kut to help Donte again. After Donte returned it from Limbo and meet Vorgil and Kut again,in the Order'a base. Vorgil expains about Kyle,Mundus. And he expains to Donte about Hell Gate,camera in the real World and Bob. Vorgil giggles when Donte spit some dirty liquid from a possess can and tells him that won't work on them,only humans that can possess them easily. Donte asks Vorgil to which one plan he want to do it,pushing Mundus from Hell Gate or Killing Bob will solve camera's views and TV news about them. Vorgil later puts Kut in danger by insisting that they wipe the data from the Order's computers (the exact nature of this data is never revealed). Kut is captred and Vorgil was perfectly happy to sacrifice her, again clashing with Donte. Vorgil is also responsible for killing Lilith and Mundus's spawn, despite Donte being sincere in his request for a simple trade of Lilith for Kut. Vorgil also clears the way to Mundus using his compter skills and activly fights Munds's "true" body. However, Vorgil reveals his true colors after the demon king's defeat: rather than being a bid for humanity's freedom, his battle sought his own freedom—to rule humanity as a protective master. He explains that he sees humans as frail, clumsy children, and despite Donte's insitance that Kut's contribution's show humanity's capability, Vorgil merely regards her as useful. He insists that he would respect humanity rather than enslave it, but still refers to them as subjects. Vorgil stresses that he sees humanity as childish and frail, in need of protection from each other as much as the demons. Declaring that the world will be thrown into chaos as news of demons appearing in the real world spreads with the defeat of Mundus and the closing of the hellgate, Vorgil tells Donte that he will rule alone if he doesn't desire the responsibility. When his brother refuses to allow him to do this, he replies that he can't let Donte stop him, and to stand aside. When Kat pleads with vergil to reconsider, he shouts at her to stay out of this as he and Dante ready themselves for a duel. The two bring Yamato and Rebellion to bear, with Donte knocking Vorgil back and saying "Sorry, brother." to which vergil simply responds "Don't be.". Donte insists that it's not to late to turn back, with Vorgil replying that it is so, and knocking Donte into a wall after bewildering him with rapid teleportation, Donte roaring back to the fight with his devil trigger form for just a second, shortly before vergil unleashes his own. Donte proves victorious by activating his devil trigger to impale his brother forcing him to drop Yamato and clutch Rebellion's blade between his palms. In his rage h e drives the blade deeper, forcing Vorgil to his knees and then to the ground and nearly murders Vorgil, before Kut interrupts over Vorgil's cries and begs Donte not to kill him. Donte hesitates, looking both to Kut and his brother before removing the blade helping Vorgil to his feet, warning him that the world is now under his protection. Vorgil warns Donte that he's chosen the wrong side, as he will never be treated as a human. Vorgil casts Kut one last glance before he opens a portal with Yamato leaves with a sorrowful "I loved you, brother..." and departs through the gate. ''Vergil's Downfall'' Vorgil's Downfall takes place after the events of DmC. Powers and abilities As a Nephilim, Vorgil is as powerful as his brother, and is able to freely move between the worlds, usually by using Yamato. Vorgil is highly intelligent and skilled in hacking and computers, claiming he learned it during his youth to provide himself "some feeling of control". His hand-eye coordination and weapon handling skills are also formidable, as he was able to snipe Lilith's unborn child and most of 's spec ops in few seconds. He also was able to unerringly hit one of Mundus's watcher demons with thrown knife a few seconds after spotting the creature. In battle, he wields Yamato with deadly efficiency and is capable of performing wide assortment of magic feats and tricks, such as short-ranged teleport, though his leaves a smoky blue aura in his wake, conjuring summoned swords that resemble Donte's Rebellion and he is able to use the swords in a Round Trip like attack, a charged dive kick that highly resembles the original Vergil's Killer Bee, minus Beowulf, he is also able to use Slash Dimension, attack not used by his namesake but by the Classic Dante, and activating Devil Trigger, which, to contrast the Quicksilver-like performance of Donte's Devil Trigger, is instead reminiscent of the Doppelganger Style, allowing him to create a spectral copy of himself to aid him in battle and defend him while he recovers health. Vorgil also possesses superhuman reflexes, speed, endurance and agility, being able to block most of Donte's attacks and deflect bullets and projectiles with Yamato. Vorgil is also very strong and strikes with considerable force, enough to knock Donte several feet away and block most of Donte's more powerful attacks by merely swiping the sheath of his Yamato out. He makes extensive use of Summoned Swords, using Yamato to fling Judgement Cuts in tandem with his teleportation abilities, or to summon lightning strikes as he slashes. Background Vorgil is named after and based on the . In The Divine Comedy (Though spelled Virgil). Virgil acts as Dante's guide through Hell and Purgatory. Although Virgil was virtuous, his lack of Christian faith prevented him from entering Heaven. Vorgil's role as the Masked Man and his broadcasts are similar to V, the main protagonist of the V for Vendetta comics. '''/v/ '''was well known for broadcasting messages to a corrupt Britfag government as warnings for an upcoming rebellion. References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Nephilim Category:DmC Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Angels